Make it!
Make it! is an Insert Song, as well as the first OP. As an insert song, it was first heard in Episode 1. It is sung by I☆Ris. In the anime, it is recognized as Saints' song. The full version was released on August 20th, 2014. This was the series' OP until Episode 14. Performers *Saints (Episode 1) *Laala Manaka & Mirei Minami (Episode 1) (Episode 2) (Episode 3) (Episode 4) (Episode 5) * Insert (Episode 8) * Laala Manaka & Sophie Hojo (Episode 9) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Haato no kagayaki kanjita nara risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu paki to hanbunko de tomodachi konpurito shiyou Make it! doki doki suru toki muteki desho Make up! kira kira mirai de kimari desho yume wa mou yume janai dare datte kanaerareru Puripara puriparadise! |-| Kanji= あなたは自分だけである方が良いでしょう、他の女の子のようになろうと停止します。 あなたの心にそれを感じることができませんか？私たちの独自のアイデアを探しに行こう。 そして、私たちが作るひとつひとつのメモリは私たちはそれを2スナップ、私たちの友人とのセットを完了します。 それを作ろう！あなたが始めるたら、無敵だ！メイクアップ！見事輝く未来に向かった！夢はただもう夢ではありません。誰もが彼らが今かなえることができます PriPara！ PriParadise！ |-| English= Stop trying to be like that other girl You're better off just being yourself. Can't you feel it in your heart? Let's go look for our own ideas. And every single memory we make We'll snap it two and Complete the set with our friends. Make it! You're unbeatable once you get started! Make up! Headed for a gloriously shining future! Dreams aren't just dreams anymore. Anyone can make theirs come true now PriPara! PriParadise! Full Version Romaji= Oshare na ano ko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Heart no kagayaki kanjita nara Risou sagashi ni dekakeyou Fueteku omoide zenbu Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi complete shiyou Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokorobosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Step wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi minna de on the stage Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no ticket Ready! Ready to go! Paradise! Akogare wa kitto asu no michishirube Risou no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou Nagasu ase mo namida mo mina Kirameki ni kawaru Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mou yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru PriPara! PriParadise! |-| Kanji= オシャレなあの子マネするより 自分らしさが一番でしょ ハートの輝き感じたなら 理想探しに出掛けようよ ふえていく想い出ぜんぶ バキンと半分こで 友達コンプリートしよ Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 苦手なことを怖がるより 楽しむ気持ちが大事でしょ 一人じゃ心細いことも 絆があれば強くなれる ステップを合わせる合図 パチンと指鳴らして 友達みんなでオン・ザ・ステージ Make it! ときめく心が素敵でしょ Make up! 大好きが今の答えでしょ 憧れたその気持ち 夢見るためのチケット Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! 憧れはきっと 明日の道しるべ 理想の自分がそこで待ってる ためらわず前に踏み出そう 流す汗も涙もみなキラメキに変わる Make it! あきらめたくない夢だから Make up! 憧れのままじゃイヤだから Make it! ドキドキするとき無敵でしょ Make up! キラキラ未来で決まりでしょ 夢はもう夢じゃない 誰だって叶えられる プリパラプリパラダイス |-| English= Rather than copying that fashionable girl It’s the best to be yourself If you can feel the dazzle of your heart Then let’s go in search of your ideal! All these multiplying memories Divide it into half And help complete a friend Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Rather than being afraid of your weakness It’s more important to try to enjoy yourself Even if you’re helpless alone With bonds, you can be strong A sign to match our steps Snapping our fingers Together with all our friends on the stage Make it! Shining hearts are wonderful Make up! The answer right now is love This feeling of aspiration Is the ticket to dreams Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Aspirations are surely The guide to tomorrow Your ideal self is waiting there Let’s step out without hesitation All the dripping sweat and tears will change into glitter Make it! Because there’s a dream we can’t give up on Make up! We don’t want them to remain as aspirations Make it! We’re invincible when our hearts are racing Make up! A sparkling future is guaranteed Dreams are no longer dreams Anyone can make theirs come true PriPara PriParadise Audio Gallery See Make It - Photo Gallery and Make It - Video Gallery Trivia *This insert song/OP has been an insert song for a straight 5 episodes. *This is the only OP/ED to debut as an insert song in the anime. *In Episodes 1 and 2''s opening, Mirei was shown in her idol form rather then her civilian form in order to prevent spoilers. *Starting Episode 3, the OP version showed Mirei's whole PriChange. *This song was used when Saints had their "legendary" farewell stage. *Despite the song being only sung by Laala, Mirei, and Sophie so far, the original version (with all 6 idols singing) is still used for the inserts. *Most of the song's lines are sung in duets, more specifically: Laala and Mirei, Sophie and Shion, and Dorothy and Leona. * The CD had a purichike in it which was Blue Rhythmic Idol Coord. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs Category:Songs Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Saints Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Unit Song Category:Opening Themes